Tower of Maidens Ardently in Love
.png |Bridal Kisaragi|Ranking Reward Amalgamation |Kisaragi|Floor Reward |Oracle In Love|Floor Reward |Stylish Kisaragi|Amalgamation |Pretty Kisaragi|Amalgamation |Regea|Fantasy Archwitch |Finette|Archwitch |Maidens' Love Book|Floor Reward Amalgamation Material |Pocketbook Bag|Floor Reward Amalgamation Material |Compact Makeup Case|Floor Reward Amalgamation Material |Bridal Bouquet|Ranking Reward Amalgamation Material |Casual Dress|Ranking Reward Amalgamation Material |Timah|Event ATK and DEF 10x KO Gauge 100% Pass 30% / 100% UP |Charlotta|Event ATK and DEF 10x KO Gauge 100% Pass 30% / 100% UP |Tenderness|Event ATK and DEF 10x KO Gauge 100% UP }} The "Tower of Maidens Ardently in Love" event has started! Event Period: 12:00 on February 1st ー 11:59 on February 15th (JST). ■Details regarding the event The "Tower of Maidens Ardently in Love" is a tower-type of event that allows you to proceed to the next floor by acquiring floor passes for defeating bosses. Compete with other players by reaching higher floors as the ranking is based on the highest floor reached! Adjustments have been made to a portion of this event's Floor Rewards! Event-limited characters and upgrade materials are now easier to obtain! During this event, the IN LOVE card will be obtained as a 50,000th floor arrival reward! Rune Boss IN LOVE will appear during the second half of this event. If IN LOVE is evolved, this card will possess a powerful second skill! GUR IN LOVE ☆Holy Chocolate Lv.10 (Max) * Unleash a single ally's skill / 30% chance Activations: 2 【Autoskill】 * Skill nullification of enemy's non-attacking skill / 30% chance Activations: 3 ※The maximum level for the second skill is Lv.1. New Quests will be available the "Tower of Maidens Ardently in Love" event! ※Daily quests are available from 12:00 on February 1st to 11:59 February 15th (JST). ※Please note that daily quests will refresh at 0:00 (JST). ※If the daily quest list does not refresh after 0:00 (JST), please access the Menu > Quest > Daily Quests screen or try restarting the game and the daily quests will refresh. Please refer to Menu > Quest > Daily Quest list for further details. The Fantasy Archwitch REGEA has returned! During this event, the Exclusive Archwitch FINETTE will appear in Celestial Realm World Map 1 and the Fantasy Archwitch REGEA will appear in Celestial Realm World Map 2! FINETTE and REGEA cards possess a Skip skill that can be very helpful in winning battles during the "Tower of Maidens Ardently in Love" event. Use this opportunity to obtain and take advantage of these cards! ※FINETTE and REGEA can be obtained for maximizing its likability rating and as a reward for subjugating Archwitches! ※Archwitch Hunt Points will not be earned for defeating FINETTE and REGEA during this event. ■ About Amalgamation of obtained cards If SR KISARAGI, that can be obtained as a floor arrival reward and as a Rune Boss reward, is amalgamated with a material card, it will become the GUR KISARAGI! Plus, if LOVE BOOK material card is amalgamated with either GUR TIMAH, GUR CHARLOTTA or GSR TENDERNESS, it will become a powerful card that posses a second skill! Amalgamation material cards can be earned as Floor Reward and/or Rune Boss reward. ※Please refer to the Details Page to learn more about how to obtain featured cards. Valkyrie Crystal items that can be obtained during this event is an item that fully restores your Tower Event Battle Points.This item can only be used during "Tower of Maidens Ardently in Love" event. ---- ■ A powerful Rune Boss has appeared! A powerful Rune Boss IN LOVE will appear during the second half of the "Tower of Maidens Ardently in Love" event starting 12:00 on February 9th (JST)! IN LOVE has a tremendous power that surpasses the power of other Rune Bosses! It may be very difficult to defeat her, but winning against her allows you to earn various bonuses! ■ Conditions for IN LOVE's appearance Starting 12:00 on February 9th (JST), Rune Boss IN LOVE can rarely be encountered in the Intermediate, Advanced and Extreme levels of the "Tower of Maidens Ardently in Love" event. ■ About IN LOVE Subjugation Rewards When you defeat the Rune Boss IN LOVE, * the number of obtained Pass will greatly increase. * UR IN LOVE card may drop as a reward based on probability. * the number of obtained Runes is guaranteed to increase 2x. ※No Runes will be obtained for defeating IN LOVE if encountered during Rune Time Movement. ■ New Card UR IN LOVE Holy Gift Lv.10 (Max) * Unleash a single ally's skill / 30% chance Activations: 2 【Autoskill】 * Skill nullification of enemy's non-attacking skill / 30% chance Activations: 3 ※The maximum level for the second skill is Lv.1. Make sure not to miss this chance!! ※Please refer to the Details Page to learn more about how to obtain featured cards. In addition, the drop rate of amalgamation material cards for KISARAGI will become 2x when Rune Boss IN LOVE is defeated during this event! This is your chance to evolve KISARAGI! ※This event is until 11:59 on February 15th (JST). Rewards Rank Trend Ranking trends in game are updated every hour. You can also see your instant rank after clearing floors in the tower.